<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Child by QueenOfPlotTwists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862084">Spring Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists'>QueenOfPlotTwists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fatherhood, M/M, Mpreg (if you want), Parenthood, Ridiculiously cute children, Slice of Life story, Yamis Have Their Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi loves taking care of his little baby boy Anubis...now is only his little boy’s hair wouldn’t give him so much trouble.</p><p>Or</p><p>A super-cute post-cannon-eque story where Yugi and Marik are married and Yugi is a work-from home dad who absolutely adores his little boy.</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompt 2020</p><p>Week Three: Earth/Day 22: Spring</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marik Ishtar/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I knew exactly what I wanted to do for this prompt :) this is a cute little head cannon Idea I've had in my head for a while and decided to go with it :)</p><p>Little note: I'm personally fine with Mpreg but i know some people aren't so take it with a grain of salt. in my personal head cannon Seth (since the ancient egyptian gods were the founders of male-preg, no joke! One myth described the God Thoth being born from the union between Seth and Horus after Seth devoured Horus' seed. I'm not lying look it up XD) as thanks for destroying Zorc and saving the world gave Yugi and Atem a "gift" that would activate when ready and temporarily so they could have children with their lover.</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompt Challenge 2020</p><p>Week 3: Earth/Day 22:Spring</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi loves being a parent.</p><p>He loves taking care of his baby boy more than anything in the world (well, except maybe his husband but he loves his son and as much as he loves his son’s daddy and that means he loves them more than anything in the whole world). He’s the cutest little thing in the world and Yugi will fight anyone who says otherwise—even his Yami (and yes, Yugi will never deny the undeniable preciousness that is his spiky black-fiery haired nephew with Atem’s caramel skin and big eyes, even if the pale lavender color and pointy nose is all Bakura’s—but his little boy is still way cuter). No one will ever convince Yugi otherwise.</p><p>They named him Anubis following the old Ishtar tradition of naming their first child after one of the Gods (Isis being pronounced Ishizu in Japanese—she had it legally changed). He was Marik’s favorite God, the God of Death and Judgement and Weighing the Heart and Forgiveness. And he was the adopted son of Seth. Somehow, it seemed to fit their little boy.</p><p>And Yugi loves everything about him.</p><p>He loves that he has mocha brown skin and wild buttery blond hair that spills out uncontrollably even at this age—just like his Daddy—but he has big, round eyes the color of dark violets and a round face with a big-cheeked smile just like Yugi. He loved that he finds delight in every little thing: how big and wide his eyes got whenever Yugi introduced him to something new: a cook pot, a towel, a shoe. How while learning to crawl he discovered one of the throw pillows on the floor and shrieked with surprise when it sank under his weight. Yugi’s watched him observe and test and navigate the thing for hours, tentatively and tenaciously testing it before finally deciding the most fun thing to do was smack it over and over again laughing every time it bounced back up. His shriek of laughter and delight whenever Marik turned the lights off with a secretive smile and then back on with a chant of “Magic!”</p><p>He loves all the sweet little sounds his son makes whenever he’s happy and how everything makes him laugh. The boy is absolutely fascinated by his feet, sometimes he likes to play with more than his toys, though Ra forbid if anyone should try to take one of his beloved stuffed duel monsters out of his crib. One time, Kaiba picked up the stuffed Blue-eyes, Kisara gave him because it looked too much like the toon dragon he despised (just to look at it) and the boy wailed so loud, Yugi was sure they could hear it in Hokkaido until Seto put it back down. All was forgiven when Seto let the boy sleep in his lap, clutching the toy, as an apology. He’s so cute when he sleeps: sometimes he’ll curl up a toy and his tiny little brown fist in his mouth. Other times he’ll snore and flop around in a tangle of limbs. Sometimes he’ll just plop or pass out and stick his limbs up in the air. All of them are normal for the child: he’s like a tiny little drunken sailor in a onesie.</p><p>Yugi’s favorite moments, however, are the time they spend together. He is extremely grateful to Seto for Kaibacorp’s maternity and paternity plans (Yugi suspected it is so he can spend as much time as possible with Kisara when they have children). It allows him to work on his game designs from home and only go in a few times a week, for testing and production. Even then usually for quick meetings. He knows it will be longer when development actually gets underway, but between his parents, Grandpa, in-laws, Yami, Ryou (often the last two fight over it) and all his friends, he never has trouble finding a babysitter.</p><p>Still, he much prefers it when he can sit in his home office while Anubis plays with his baby gym until he gets bored and demands Yugi’s attention, or on his laptop at the coffee table in the living room so Anubis can sit in his lap or the two of them can have tummy-time: Anubis is absolutely fascinated by the concept of tummy-time. Sometimes Yugi will watch him crawl or try to catch the cats’ tails. They’re remarkably patient with him and love playing “catch the tail” with him. If he does, Anubis just snuggles with like he does his toys. One time, Yugi even caught him running his fingers up and down their scratching post as if the cats were teaching him how to use it. It was so cute he live videoed to Marik. It was so cute, even Ishizu couldn’t get mad at him for live chatting during work time.</p><p>Other times, Yugi will take him outside and they’ll go for a walk, or sit and listen to birds. Anubis loves pointing out birds, though he hates squirrels. Yugi has no idea why, but he cries every time he sees one stealing seeds from the bird feeder. The cats are quick to chase it off. They can’t stand hearing the little boy cry. Often times they’ll take care of the garden. Usually Yugi would keep him in a baby pouch of a sling but soon as Anubis learned to crawl he became obsessed with crawling and rolling in the grass, or playing in the dirt. He’s a little dirt ball, whether it’s making a dirt out of the laundry or splashing in the mud.</p><p>He’s a fast crawler too. And he loves to explore. Yugi has lost count how many times he turned around for a second only to find his little boy has disappeared leading him on a frantic scavenger hunt only to find him curled up with his favorite stuffed toy of the day in nook somewhere. Or how many times he put him down to water the plants, turned around and had to dive bomb to catch him or scoop him up before he touched something dangerous or almost went over a step. The cats are fantastic guardians though—always following him when he sets off on a backyard adventure and always summoning him if something might go wrong or he goes too far. They’re an effective team and Yugi is extremely grateful to them. Every time Yugi tries to glare at him or scold him, Anubis laughs or smiles or puts a tiny fist into his mouth coupled with big, big eyes and Yugi is absolutely lost.</p><p>He has new respect for his loved ones who have been on the receiving end of <em>his</em> big-eyes puppy dog pout. Like father like son, it seems. Especially when he gives that big, big yawn, flutters his eyes and nuzzles against Yugi’s chest for a nap. Yugi melts when he does this. Yugi doesn’t mind. Though even he’ll admit its difficult raising such a hyperactive infant, but he does not mind because he loves him so much.</p><p>Even now as he sits in the living room, his laptop on the coffee table, and bouncing his little boy in his lap as he laughs and claps and bounces happily like he’s flying: Yugi can’t imagine any place he’d rather be (except, of course, he wants to do all this while he’s sitting in Marik’s lap so they can both admire the tiny little impling angel the gods created from their love.</p><p>He leans back against the couch, rests his lazy little boy in his arms and runs a hand through his tawny hair, and smooths it down.</p><p>It spikes right back up in protest.</p><p>It always does that.</p><p>Yugi trues again and it bounces up again.</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>The first time, he realizes this, was when he gave his little dirt ball a bath. He loves rolling in the mud, but he loves his baths more. Yugi remembers sitting him in the tub in a baby float. The way he tapped his toes and kicked his feet, something new and fascinating. Yugi watched as he examines it cautiously. How it splashes when he touches it. That frightened him. Then it excited him. In less than three seconds he was splashing at the water and making a tidal waves like it’s the funnest thing in the world and absolutely refuses to sit still so Yugi can give him a proper bath but Yugi just sighs, smiles and watches his excited little boy until he wears himself out.</p><p>Then Yugi washes his hair.</p><p>He rinses it carefully. Baby shampoo or not, he doesn’t want to get soap in Anubis’ eyes. When his hair is wet and heavy with water and falls down around his shoulders he looks just like his daddy. But as soon as Yugi takes him out of the tub and dries him off that buttery blond mass of spiky softness pops back up and spikes out.</p><p>Yugi tried everything: brushing, blow drying, hair gel (baby safe), Anubis treated all of it like it was a new game. But nothing worked.</p><p>Anubis, it seemed, had Yugi’s hair. Even if it was Marik’s color, the Mutuo genes were too strong. Nothing to be done about it.</p><p>So Yugi decided to embrace it. He brushed it, he styled it and once Anubis grew bangs it looked just likes his papa’s—except all blond. And Yugi was fine with that. He was so ecstatic to show Marik when he came home. (Marik didn’t have the heart to tell him it kind of made Anubis look like a mini chibi-fied Malik, and that they should probably keep an especially close watch on Ryou from now on, less his friend fall in love and decide to kid so him—and if he was being honest it was unspeakably cute).</p><p>And so Yugi relaxes on the couch with his precious little boy who he loves more than anything which is how much he loves him and his daddy, playing with his wild soft spikes until they becomes just as tired and fall asleep.</p><p>So he sleeps on the couch with his baby in his lap, cuddled up like a kitten with his little fist in his little mouth against Yugi’s chest.</p><p>And that is how Marik finds them when he comes home from an exhausting day of helping his sister run the museum and it makes him so happy that all his frustration melts away and he kisses his sweet baby boy on the forehead and his beautiful husband in the lips and then decides to make them all some tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this one :) I Regret nothing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>